01
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sequel to A Horse is a Horse we follow Sam and Dean on their quests, Please read and review no flames please and I apologize for the darkness of chapter 1 you were warned. Slash don't like don't read must read Horse is a Horse first to get the story.


**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Dean groaned at the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Walking over to Sam he glanced around once more and recognized the area as former downtown Sioux Falls though it looked like it had been through the ringer a couple times and left for nature to take over. "I don't like the looks of this place," Sam said as he looked around for any signs of life other than the plants that had begun to take back the city. Dean felt a shiver go up his spine at the feeling that he was being watched by someone. Walking closer to his brother Dean noticed Sam took a couple steps away keeping a buffer between them. "Come on Sammy we shouldn't be fighting right now, we should stick together especially when we have no idea what's going on," Dean said hoping to keep his brother from getting to far away from him. "I'll stick with you for now… but I'm still mad at you," Sam said as he walked down the barren street looking for any human life.

As they walked further into the destroyed city both hunters started to notice the feeling that they were being followed grow stronger. As they reached the steps of what was once Sioux Falls public library Sam sighed he had hoped to find some information but it didn't look like anything would be left with the library looking like it did. Letting out another groan of annoyance Sam threaded his fingers in his hair and walking in a small circle trying to get his baring Sam notice a shadow moving around the edges of building in front of him. Before he could call out to Dean the creature moved right for them.

"Drop… now!" a voice yelled. Letting their instincts take over Sam and Dean dropped as they heard a shot gun being cocked before blasting off a round. The sound was deafening as it reverberated off the empty buildings. To the brothers it sounded like a cannon going off. The creature dropped to the ground letting a loud cry of pain. They looked up in time to see the hunter that had saved them walk up to the creature and bring his leg down on what looked to be an arm with full force breaking the bones in half. The creature let out a higher scream of pain. Dean knew that sound from his time in hell. Getting up from the ground he walked over to the hunter who was just a few inches shorter than him with slightly curly dark almost brown blonde hair, judging by his height and young looking face Dean guessed the kid around fifteen or sixteen. Grabbing him by the arm he pulled him away from the creature. "Hey… is there a reason you're torturing this thing?" he asked as he kept a tight hold on the younger hunter. "No I just feel like doing it so get the hell off me," the kid said pulling away.

Sam got up finally and dusted himself off and stood in front of the hunter to keep him from walking any closer to the creature. "Well that's not a good reason to do it, if you piss this thing off it's not going to just stay down it will attack you back or others of its kind will," Sam said in an authoritative tone as he kept the younger hunter from passing him. "Out of my way…if you two are hunters you would know it's not good to let something injured live this long," the kid said as he glanced passed Sam's arm and saw that the creature was gone. Before anyone had time to react with the shot gun the creature lunged at the younger hunter. Sam grabbed the kid and turned his back to the creature and took the attack meant for the other hunter.

Just then another shot gun blast filled the air and the creature was down for good. Scrambling from under Sam the kid walked over and took the gun from the other man who had arrived. "The next time I tell you to clear the area out don't dick around like some new hunter and mess with what you're hunting just finish it off," the man reprimanded. "Yea...yeah Uncle Mike," the kid said as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Sam…Dean… it's been a while," he said as he reached over and healed Sam's back. Both brothers nodded before it hit them. "Wait Uncle…." They both said looking at the kid beside the angel. "DJ?" they both said again at the same moment.

"Let's get out of here before we finish this talk, the city isn't the safest place anymore," Michael said as he grabbed Sam and Dean by the arm and transported them to new location that looked in slightly better condition than the city. DJ appeared a second later carrying his shot gun. Walking past the hunters that were out of place he stumbled and was caught by Dean before he hit the floor. "He's okay… because he's half angel he can only stay up for six days and nights if he pushes himself then he passes out like this," Michael said as he walked up at put his finger on DJ's temple and sent him to bed in the other room. "Let's talk in the kitchen, Sam you should remember this place… this is or used to be your house," Michael said as he sat at the small wooden table that was littered with gun parts and bullets and silver knives.

* * *

The younger Winchester looked around and noticed that it was the kitchen he and Balthazar had designed though it was missing a few cabinets and the room looked well worn and dirty. "The most important question is what year is it and why you are here," Michael remarked as he motioned for the hunters to sit at the table which he had cleared with the snap of his fingers. "The year is two thousand twenty- eight, as for the why I brought you here from your year to warn you that a year from your time things will change for the worse and this is the end result," he said motioning toward the window that used to face a beautiful back yard but looked like a war zone.

"What the hell happened and if we're here where are our future selves?" Dean asked since he knew a little about traveling through time and meeting his future self. Michael looked at the brothers. "In twenty seventeen there was an angel civil war due to there being no apocalypse and God disappearing, Castiel decided to absorb the souls of purgatory with the helps with a demon named Crowley… you both managed to save Castiel but not before a creature called a leviathan escaped and began to rain hell down on earth. Humans and hunters began to get wiped out left and right the angels put most of their bickering aside to help but it was a lost cause to try and stop these creatures," the angel said with a sigh as he tapped his fingers on the table for a moment as he tried to figure his words.

Sam swallowed hard at the news when he heard that they hadn't managed to stop this future from coming to pass. "Four years later… there had been no attacks for a long time and then one day they struck with full forces all over the country, Sam… well future Sam took an attack meant for DJ and died… there was no time to mourn or even salt and burn your body. Balthazar, Castiel and Dean barely managed to make it out of Sioux Falls that day; DJ's blamed himself every day since it happened and now he takes his anger and pain out on any supernatural creature he can. For six years those three kept on the move hiding from the attacks and fighting when they could with hunters and humans that had begun to fight back," the angel said as he recounted the past with vivid clarity.

Dean looked at his brother and saw a look of pain and worries on his face. "What happened next?" Dean asked steeling himself against the pain that was bound to come. "Two months ago… you or really future you lead a blitz attack with a large militia of hunters you trained yourself to get revenge for Sam's death… out of the two hundred you brought into the fight only fifty-two survived, and you weren't one of them. The angels in heaven were fed up with many of our kind dying so we were called back and those who said no were killed… A week after you died the angels found Balthazar and Castiel…Castiel couldn't get away fast enough and was killed…along with your unborn daughters… twins, Gabby and Samantha… Castiel picked the names out and you loved them and swore to give them a future every day until the day you died," Michael added as he stopped so the news could sink in and be accepted. Dean swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes and excused himself from the table.

"What about Balthazar? Where is he?" Sam asked even though he already felt he knew the answer to the question. "He was caught and killed last month, in New Hampshire…he managed to send DJ away in time to protect him, he was alone for a month until I was able to locate him. And now here you are hearing everything in the hopes when I send you back you can fix this world for the better. But I don't have the energy to do it now you'll have to wait a while," he said a she got up from the table letting the brothers talk to themselves.

Getting up from the table Sam followed his brother into the front room and found him holding a photo of older Sam and Dean and judging by DJ's height in the picture he looked to be nine or ten at the oldest. They were leaning on the hood of the Impala all looking smug for the camera though there was light in their eyes saying they were doing it for fun. Sam gave a weak smile at the photo and looked on the shelf at the others and pulled another down of Castiel and Dean both well dressed and surrounded by angels and the few friends they had. "It looks like you and Cas tied the knot, you two look really happy," Sam said mostly to himself as he put the picture back down and put an arm around his brother to comfort him. "When we get back you need to show him how much you love him," Sam said as he pulled away.

A cough behind them made the brothers turn around to see DJ standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing an old tattered tee shirt and jeans and a pair of boots. DJ looked at the two hunters for a moment before he walked past them and entered the kitchen and turned around when he heard two sets of flapping wings from behind him. "I thought you two weren't coming around here anymore, you said it wasn't safe for us all to be in one place?" DJ remarked as he looked at his uncles Lucifer and Gabriel standing before him. "We just came to talk to Michael about some things," Lucifer said as he patted his nephew's head as he walked past him. DJ fixed his hair as he walked over to the kitchen table and dropped his lanky frame into a chair and snapped his fingers so the table was once again littered with tools to make his own bullets. Carefully working with all his concentration he looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him. "Can I help you?" he asked looking at Sam who was standing by the counter.

"No I just thought I would just watch if that's alright with you," Sam said as he sat across from his son and watched him as he worked. "It doesn't matter to me…" DJ said as he barely looked up from packing the gun powder into the shell casing. "So who taught you how to do all of this?" Sam asked as he tried to make small talk. "Uncle Dean… once you were dead and we were on the run Dad decided it was time that I learn the truth about everything and Uncle Dean taught me everything he knew about hunting and weapons," DJ said as he finished filling the shells and had them ready to be pressed.

* * *

Sam could see that talking about his future death bothered his son. "DJ I don't blame you for my death I never would and you shouldn't blame yourself either…you're my son so of course I would give my life to protect you," Sam said as he tried to heal the wounds in his son's heart. "Just drop it…I don't need you to give some clichéd line about just because you're my father that you would give your life for me…it's my fault you died I went outside when you said not to and you had to rescue me," DJ said his ignored his voice cracking as he stood up and stared to stomp away. Sam got up from where he was sitting and grabbed onto his son and pulled him into a hug. Resisting the affection DJ tried to pull away to keep his emotional walls from breaking down he struggled against Sam's stronger arms. "DJ I'm sorry that we both died… but I'm so glad you're still alive and you've turned out so well I'm proud of you I know Balthazar would be too if here were here," Sam said softly as he felt the resistance fade and a pair of arms wrap around his waist and seem to hold on for dear life.

DJ let the pain he had been holding back for years break the emotional walls in his heart as he shook and cried all his pain out. Sam felt his heart break that his own flesh and blood son had been through so much in only a few short years. "It's going to be okay DJ, I promise…Dean I will fix this when we go back to our own time…" Sam promised as he kept his son in a tight hug. DJ slowly pulled away and rubbed his eyes as he cleared his throat. "The rest of the group should be returning soon and I should clean up the kitchen before they get back," DJ said as he waved his hand making the kitchen spotless and weapon free. Sam looked around and when he turned in full circle he found his son with his arms wrapped around a taller man's neck and kissing him. Sam cleared his throat breaking the two apart, "So DJ why don't introduce us…" Sam said. "Devin… Dad… Dad, Devin" DJ said as he stood there.

"You're Sam Winchester, you and I met but apparently not in the time you're from…"Devin said as he shook Sam's hand his eyes flashing black for moment before going back to normal. "Don't freak I'm a good guy, after DJ kicked my ass in a fight and it was love at first sight and its pretty much puppy love with him," Devin said with a smile. Sam walked out of the kitchen and walked down the stairs the basement to have a long talk with Michael.

Devin smirked and sat at the table "How long do you think it will take him to realize who I am?" Devin asked as he put his feet up on the table. "What do you mean, are you talking about that you're the kid who I knocked on his ass for making fun of me when we were kids or that your father is the demon Crowley," DJ said as he made a beer appear in hand and began to drink it. "So I take it your uncle managed to pull your dad from the past and your uncle like he wanted…"Devin said as he took the beer from DJ. "Yeah, that way they can stop this future from happening, but we've already met in the past so we're safe," DJ said as he perched himself on the edge of the wooden table.

By late evening Michael was ready to send the hunters back to their own time. After a long hug goodbye from DJ for both Sam and Dean the hunters nodded to the angel both men ready to get home and right the wrongs that had happened. Michael closed his eyes and concentrated on the exact time and place he needed to send the hunters. Sam and Dean vanished from the living room of the house and reappeared on the cracked back country highway in front of the Impala eleven years in the past.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and saw his angel standing there a look of relief that the hunters had returned. Not caring how clichéd it looked Dean walked up to his angel and looked down into his eyes. "Dean… what happened you were both gone for a few-"Castiel was cut off by Dean's lips on his and Dean pulling the angel's body flush against his. Before all their touches were small and the kisses innocent but that was in the past this kiss was hot and filled with raw love. Sam ignored his brother as he walked towards the passenger side of the car and saw Balthazar sitting on the road leaning against the car holding their son in his arms. Dropping down to crouch to their height DJ moved from Balthazar's lap and hugged Sam around the neck. "He got scared when you vanished and I came as soon as I could when I couldn't sense you anywhere in the world," Balthazar said as he helped Sam stand up. "Where did you go?" he asked worried about what had happened. Sam put his arm around Balthazar and pulled him close keeping DJ safe as well.

"I just want to go home right now," Sam said softly as he put his head on Balthazar's shoulder and closed his eyes. The angel nodded and looked at Dean who was busy with his angel. "Yeah let's go…" he said as he transported his family home. Sam put DJ down and looked around the house for a moment and dropped himself onto the couch and sighed. Balthazar looked at Sam worried "DJ can you go downstairs to the play room I need to talk to Sam… okay and you're not grounded anymore," he said as he watched DJ go into the basement.

Balthazar sat beside Sam and put his arms around him. "Sammy… hey come on it's just the two of us now talk to me…what happened love you and your brother disappeared for almost two hours…please just tell me what happened," the angel said truly worried. Sam sighed for a moment and nuzzled against Balthazar's neck. "Dean and I were pulled eleven years into the future…by Michael; it was terrible… from what we were told that an angel civil war is going to break out in heaven next year and Cas is going to release something called a leviathan by accident and it will be bad…" Sam said as he closed his eyes. "How bad is bad love?"Balthazar asked softly as he petted Sam's hair. "Bad enough where you, me, Dean and Cas are all killed…leaving DJ to be raised by Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel," Sam said his eyes watering a bit. "Shh…it's okay we're going fix everything and we're going to be there for our son…" Balthazar said softly as he kissed Sam's forehead.

"I guess I should tell you then, our son in the future; has a boyfriend…named Devin…he's…well he's half human and half demon," Sam said a little curious to how his boyfriend would take the news about their son. "That's not so bad as long as we're there to keep an eye on them…" Balthazar remarked as he held Sam close. "You took that news well… well then you should know that Devin looks a little old for DJ if I had to guess he looked to be in his early twenties," he added. Balthazar sat up a bit "Wait he's in his twenties… he's too old for DJ and my brothers allowed it…no…I will live through anything and make sure that our son doesn't go out with someone six years older than him," Balthazar said putting his foot down on the subject.


End file.
